Open up Your mind
by Lagpak Pinya
Summary: One can only put up with so much stress... But Berwald seems to just keep asking for it when hanging out with the Dane.
1. That damn Tie

_Hello~ Thank you for stopping by to read this ;;u;; I hope you guys enjoy and I'll try to update weekly or...so. OTL;; Anyways this was inspired "Only Yours" By Jason Marz, but I thought that was a rather sappy title and didn't want to use it eue This is also dedicated to a friend who really loves DeSu, Ilu Ho.  
_

_Hope you guys enjoy~  
_

* * *

Funny how the people you can least stand; make the greatest impact on you.

"Su-san! Su-san the bus is almost here, hurry before we're late!" Berwald looked to see his roommate run past him and out the front door with his bag. He sighed and stood up placing down his half eaten bagel and following the boy, he locked the door to their dorm before making his way outside.

He met up with Tino (his roommate) and watched as the bus rolled to a stop in front of them, Berwald allowed Tino to enter the bus first like always and followed him to a seat. Sadly for the tall teen they got a seat near the back of the bus, which Tino didn't mind because that's where most of the talking took place. It was always funner in the back of the bus, but Berwald preferred to sit in front where he could escape the loud people of the back. Especially that one kid who seemed to be the loudest and most obnoxious...

"Hey Fin! Finish your math homework?" Speak of the devil Berwald let out an annoyed sigh, as he looked to a unusually spiky blond haired boy taking a seat across from them.

"Hmm oh, Denmark! Yes, do you need help with it?" Tino asked the other.

The boy's name wasn't actually Denmark, but he did get carried away with a school club called Model UN where each person was assigned a country. And the Dane thought it wasn't a coincidence he got the _oh-so_ amazing country of Denmark that he started to tell people to call him such. The boy even went as far as to call other people by their countries, even if they weren't in the club.

"No, just let me see your paper so that way I can see if our answers match. Just wanna double check ya know," the boy smiled baring his teeth.

"Y' c'nt be s'rious?" Berwald frowned at Tino as he looked through his bag for his homework.

"What do you mean Su-san?" Tino asked.

"Yeah! What do you mean Su-san?" Denmark glared.

"Y' didn't d' yer h'mewrk, y' j'st want t' copy Tino's." Berwald glared back at the teen, not amused at the fact the Dane was using a nickname only his roommate could use.

Tino's attention went to Denmark who tried to keep an innocent look "What? That's a lie, I so did do my homework. Ya believe me don't ya Fin?"

"Th'n show m' yer h'mework," Tino looked back up to Berwald.

The smallest of the three boys had regretted being in the middle, as the other two had an intense stare down. The bus ride was quiet as neither wanted to let the other win, finally they reached their school where Denmark was the first to look away as to get off the bus first. Not that he was excited about school itself but excited for the people who were in the school, well... some of them.

"Y' sh'ldn't be s' trust'ng with h'm," Berwald lightly scolded Tino as they left the bus and made their way into school.

"I know Su-san, I know. But you know," Tino stopped in front of his locker and smiled up at the other boy "maybe if you were to trust him a bit. You'd see that he isn't _that_ bad of a guy."

Berwald was a bit taken back by that (though you couldn't tell by looking at him), Tino collected his things and waved to the bit spaced out teen as he walked off to class. Berwald shook his head a bit regaining consciousness of the real world, trust the Dane? Yeah right, that's like trusting a hungry lion to not eat you as you stick your head in its mouth.

Berwald shook his head again, not really at anything, and walked off to his class.

*******

"Ahahaha! You suck at basketball Denmark," one of the kids teased as he caught the ball from rebounding off the backboard.

"Oh shut up, I can still kick your ass at football!" Denmark smiled as he tried to block the boy from making a basket.

A whistle was blown and the boys raced to the locker rooms, gym class was over meaning that next they would be going to lunch! The second best class Denmark personally thought, though it probably didn't count as one. As the Dane made his way into the locker room he saw Berwald undressing himself in front of a locker, _yay opportunities_. Denmark smirked to himself as he sneaked up behind the boy and grabbed onto the boy's boxers pulling them sky high.

Sweden jumped a bit from the surprise and that annoying pain, but to the other boys disappointment didn't make any shout or noise of any sort. "God you're no fun at all," the Dane moped.

"Wh't w's th't for!?" the taller teen said as he pulled his boxers out from his ass, glaring at the other boy.

"What can I say, just can't keep my hands off of ya." Denmark smirked as he took off his gym shirt.

"St'p say'n weird cr'p," Berwald rolled his eyes.

"Oh right, don't want your wife to hear of your affair~" Denmark nudged Berwald in his side with his elbow smiling playfully.

The urge to punch the smaller boy in the face was just getting to hard to resist, so to try and keep himself calm and to not make the boy want to annoy him more Berwald just stayed quiet. This caused Denmark to glare "see, no fun at all!"

"Denmark hurry up! Girls are moving faster then you," a dutch boy shouted running out of the locker room.

"Pfft, thanks for waiting man!" Denmark shouted throwing on his school shirt and attempted to tie his tie, but just gave up and ran towards the door.

"H'ld up," Denmark stopped right in front of the door looking back to Berwald.

"Wh_aaaaa_t?" Denmark whined like a little kid wanting to go outside and play but couldn't cause his mom had something that was boring for him to do. Like homework or chores, or some stupid thing.

The taller boy just rolled his eyes and walked over "What? Come on I wanna go," Denmark continued his kiddy act. Berwald ignored him and tied the Dane's tie for him, causing Denmark to flinch a bit when Berwald tightened it.

"Sc'red?" the taller boy asked.

"Hell yeah, I thought you were gonna choke me with my own tie!"

Berwald gave a small smile (very small) watching Denmark loosen his tie a bit "I'd n'ver. I'd w'nna do 't w'th m' own h'nds."

" . . . Love you too, mommy. May I go now?" Denmark smiled charmingly before receiving a cuff to the back of his head. "Ahaha! Later jackass," Berwald watched as the boy ran off.

Why exactly did he need to tie that tie? . . . Oh well. Now to survive lunch with the boy.

* * *

_Woop! End of chapter one ;;u;; Hope you liked, AND SORRY FOR SCREWING UP SU-SAN's ACCENT! I TRIED, I FAILED *sobs*_

_Umm...for those of you who don't know. A Dutch is a person from the Netherlands, who recently was given a canon design so I used him :D Also Model UN is a club-like-thing that I do have at school, and you might too, I'm not know. But for those of you who don't, its almost like a debate club. You're given a country you represent and you debate topics like economy and war, ironically my Model UN is more like Hetalia's where nothing is ever accomplished and France threatens to kick Britain's ass with James Bond, but Britain will just you Jackie Chan to kick James Bond's ass, BUT NO KOREA HAS TO COME IN WITH CHUCK NORRIS AND KICK EVERYONE'S ASS! SO yeah c:_

_Please Review~  
_


	2. Don't fight in my Food!

_Yay second chappie ;u; So I'd love to thank my Model UN for this inspiration since we all had a feast in the club today and our actual Sweden got into a fight, except with China. So much for being neutral :U anyways I would also LOVE! to thank **Mata **and** R ii S ii NG . SUN .tm** for reviewing._

* * *

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Tino was going to kill him, and if he got suspended... well there wouldn't be anything left to bury. Though these thoughts ran through a food covered Berwald, he showed no sign of his worry except for maybe a _little_ wrinkle to his brow that was barely noticeable. A food covered Dane sat next to him, with his hands behind his head as he whistled a happy tune tapping his foot. Really, did the boy have no concerns at all? It was his damn fault they were in this situation in the first place...

*******

Berwald stood with Tino at the snack machine waiting for the smaller boy to choose what it was he wanted to eat. Their lunch table had been unusually noisy today and so both (especially Berwald) were happy to escape even for a second.

"Please! Like such a small country could _ever_ invade someone as awesome as me," a loud voice with a German accent could be heard from said table.

"Your country doesn't even exist anymore! Who would want invade a no land profit," a familiar voice rang just as loud if not louder.

Berwald rubbed his eyes from under his glasses; he really didn't want to return to that table. Denmark and Gilbert were both arguing about something that happened yesterday in a meeting with Model UN, Gilbert was blessed with the old country of Prussia (though he did have to fight for said country since it did in fact no longer exist). They do realize though, Berwald wondered, that there is no point in fighting since THEY AREN'T ACTUALLY COUNTRIES!

"You coming Su-san?" the Swedish teen looked to his roommate and saw Tino waiting for him.

"Y'ah," though he really would rather do anything then go back.

They headed back to hell, or at least that's what Berwald thought it was, and were greeted with a scene of Denmark and Prussia forehead-to-forehead glaring at one another. "Can't you two save it for the club?" a blond haired boy with a cross-barrette in his hair said trying to eat in peace.

"He started it!" The Dane and Prussian shouted at the same time pointing at each other. "Did not!" unison again as they both slammed their hands onto the table, Gilbert's accidentally hitting a spoon that flung mashed potatoes at--

"Su-san!?" Tino asked as everyone looked to the boy with wide eyes.

There on the poor bystander was said mashed potatoes clinging to his face, he just stood there. Though everyone was quiet laughter broke out between the two who were arguing "you got him good man!" Denmark held his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

"_'_Course I did, I'm that awesome!" Gilbert puffed out his chest still laughing.

Was everyone out to test Berwald's patience today? Well he did have a limit, he slowly raised a hand to his face cleaning off the food glaring at the two who continued to laugh. He went over to them and grabbing the back of both of their heads, slammed their foreheads together.

"AH! What the hell Su!" Denmark rubbed his head.

"Y' w're ann'y'n me," Berwald glared down at the Dane.

"No reason to break my skull open bastard!" Denmark grabbed an apple from someone's lunch and shoved it in the others mouth.

Berwald gagged spitting the apple back out at Denmark who got hit in the head with it (poor guy already had so little brain cells as is), when the Danes head cleared and he was ready to find something else to attack with. Berwald grabbed the collar of the others shirt throwing him on the table, Denmark landed on his back with a thud that sent food flying in all directions. Berwald was still attached to the other teen's collar when a teacher ran over pulling him away. Another teacher was asking if Denmark was okay and helped him up, both teachers began to scold the students right there before dragging them to the office.

*******

Berwald regretted his actions already; he always tried to stay quiet and neutral in everything. It was just easier to stay out of trouble that way but the Dane just had a way of pushing peoples damn buttons. He was like that kid who you don't take to labs because the kid just needs to poke every button to see exactly what it did.

The door to the principles office opened and the two teachers from earlier walked off not even bothering to look at the students, another man exited he looked a bit lazy and had brown hair with two curls in his hair poking in opposite directions.

"Well...I guess it's time to hear your side of the stories," the principle gave a smile at the two boys making room so they could enter.

Berwald made to stand up when the other one hopped to his feet "Hey Mr. Rome, sorry to bother ya like this but the teachers were mistaken."

"Mistaken?" The principle arched a brow, Berwald was wondering the same thing.

"Yeah about Su getting involved here," Denmark smiled baring his teeth again pointing back at Berwald with his thumb.

"Su?" Mr. Rome asked the taller teen with a smile.

"Yeah, his wife gave him that name." Denmark continued to grin nudging the principle a bit "But anyways, ya see I actually was the one who started the whole fight. He actually didn't even touch me!"

". . . So are you saying that the teachers are lying?" The older man smiled with a 'I know what you're trying to pull' kind of face.

"Never, just sayin' they took it all wrong."

"This true, Su?"

Oh great, now the principle was calling him that...Berwald looked to the back of Denmark's head before slowly nodding.

It was quiet among the three, Mr. Rome sighed shaking his head from side-to-side "well if you boys say so. Denmark you'll be suspended for a couple of days, Su since you don't have as bad a rep I'll allow you to go with a warning."

"Aww darn, I have to miss a couple days of school now." Denmark snapped his fingers acting upset though that damn smile was still plastered to his face.

"Yeah, darn." Rome chuckled walking back into the office giving the boys a slight wave.

Silence once again fell over both boys, Berwald wasn't use to this kind of attention from the Dane though it's not like it was completely new to him. There were those times when the boys were younger that Denmark seemed to always just be that kind of friend you needed (but that's for another time).

Berwald looked up to the back of his schoolmate ready to actually start a conversation when the other beat him to it "don't mention it!" Denmark's cocky tone rang annoyingly through the air, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off.

There was silence as the still sitting blond watched the other walk away "D'nmark."

The owner of the name stopped only shifting his head to look back at Berwald who decided to finally stand "Thanks."

Denmark's face brightened up "ahaha! Anytime jackass! But ya _know~_" Berwald didn't like the sound of that "this means ya owe me now!"

Oh shit.

* * *

_Oh no! What's Denmark got in mind D: _

_Sorry 'bout the lack of humor in this chapter I'm kinda bothered by something that I will not unload on you guys ;u; I hope you enjoyed and please don't be afraid to review they help with my confidence ;;u;; *lacks it greatly*  
_


	3. So about that favor?

_Third chapter, woop! Thanks for the support guys ;;u;; So ready to learn about the favor Su-san owes Denmark? CB Well here ya go~ OH!! And thank you **R ii S ii N G . SUN .tm**, **ImAFairyPrincess**, and **justinewhitlock4eva** for the Reviews! It's a real confidence builder QuQ_

* * *

It was Monday; the day Denmark was supposed to return. Berwald was kind of disappointed that his peace and quiet was to be ruined, but half way through the day the teen noticed that the Dane was no where to be found. At lunch Tino and Berwald sat near the blond haired boy with a cross-barrette in his hair, he and Denmark were roommates so he would know what was up with the missing boy.

"Umm...Norway," Tino shifted a bit looking to the blond across from him (Norway was a nickname passed down by the Dane himself).

"Hmm?" The boy looked away from the sandwich he was eating.

"Where's Denmark?"

Norway looked around to make sure no one would be listening in, when he spoke in a hushed tone "Promise not to tell?"

Well that grabbed Berwald's attention.

"Yes, of course!" Tino nodded leaning in close to Norway.

"You know that apartment building that caught on fire?" Norway whispered and Tino nodded. "Well... Denmark and I were staying there."

Berwald's mouth opened a crack, his eyes widening a slight "Wh't?"

"Is Denmark okay!?" Tino whispered a bit louder then attended, showing the worry Berwald was to prideful to show.

Norway nodded "yes, he's just out looking for a place for us to stay today."

Berwald's tense shoulders relaxed, wait....when did they become tense!? Obviously the Dane was fine; the guy could be hit by a bulldozer and walk away smiling that damn smile.

Berwald felt tapping on his shoulder and looked to see, Mr. Rome? "Berwald there is a call for you in the office, the man says he is your Uncle Denny."

_My what!?_

*******

Berwald entered the office and picked up the phone "H'llo?"

"Well there's my favorite niece!" Berwald had to fight the urge to slam the phone down hearing _that_ voice.

"Why did y' c'll me? 'Nd as m' unc'l?" Berwald rubbed his eyes from under his glasses, the stress this boy caused.

"Well they wouldn't have let me talk to you if I said I was Denmark," he snorted through the phone "oh and you remember that favor you owe me?"

_Yes._ "No."

"Liar!"

"Ugh, wh't do y' w'nt?" Berwald placed a fist on his hip waiting for the answer.

"Well....funny thing! My house kinda burnt down. Guess I'm just too hot," Berwald couldn't believe that the boy was stroking his ego at a moment like this. Oh how he wanted to hang up.

"G't t' the po'nt!"

"Jeez, fine mr-grouchy-pants!" Denmark fell silent for a bit, a sigh could be heard "I can't find an apartment."

"Y'ah?"

"Well," a pause "my parents don't live near here... and Norway's parents hate me. Though I don't know why, I think I'm pretty adorable." I know another person who hates you, Berwald rolled his eyes. "So yeah, can I live with you?"

"..."

"Berry?"

"......."

"Hello....Su?"

"................."

"Earth to Jackass, I repeat Earth to Jackass. Over."

"Sh't up!"

"Thought you died from the joy of me living with ya," Denmark chuckled.

Berwald sat down, he needed too, this was just too much for him to handle. He sighed deeply "We d'nt h've 'nough room."

"It's okay! Most of my shit burned in the fire anyways," Denmark said as though it was a frequent happening in his life.

"Wh'at 'bout beds? We 'nly h've two rooms," come on some excuse had to work.

"I'll sleep on the couch! Or, I could sleep in Finny's bed?" The Dane's voice was sly and seductive.

"D'nmark," Berwald let out an annoyed grunt.

"Fine, fine, I'll sleep with you. God, no need to beg."

" 'M hang'ng up now."

"NO! I'm sorry; I'll sleep on the couch. No funny busisness," okay that was a lie. Still the fact that the other boy was pretty much begging worried Berwald, did he really have no where else to go?

"Y'll l've und'r m' rules?" Berwald questioned.

"Yes, I'll be as sweet as pie!"

"H'ney," the boy corrected.

"Awww, you already came up with a nickname for me~? Oh you, you flatter me so."

"..."

"...I'm not in your house," Berwald could just hear the smirk of victory in the Dane's voice.

"F'ne, but if Tino d'sagrees y'ur g'ne."

"Okay! We'll talk to Finny, and if he says I can stay. I can stay!"

" 'Nd if he s'ys no. Y' go."

"Who could say no to me?"

"Me."

"_Act_u_ally_, you just said yes to me."

Berwald hung the phone up, why did he agree to that. WHY? His only hope now was for Tino to reject Denmark, and oh how he prayed that the Finn would not open his heart to the less fortunate and reject this boy. Just this once could his roommate be heartless? Berwald then remembered that the Dane would have to break it to Norway that he had to go and live with his parents again, maybe if Berwald was lucky. The Norwegian would kill Denmark for him, saving him and Tino a lot of trouble.

Or maybe, this was all just a really bad dream. A nightmare. When would he awake?

* * *

_Will Tino be heartless!? Will Norway actually kill Denmarl!? What will Berwald do if Denmark **was** allowed to stay? Poor guy, probably die from stress :I_

_Hope you enjoyed and please do review~  
_


End file.
